


Pro Fighter Deku

by Kazune807



Category: Levius (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazune807/pseuds/Kazune807
Summary: From the ashes of war, Quirk Martial Arts sparked to life. Competitive violence helped numb the fresh wounds of society, and for a grieving Izuku Midoriya, QMA provided an alternative life to his crushed dream. "If I can't be a hero, then this will have to do..."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Musutafu Day Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Levius

**Prologue: Debut**

It was round three and Izuku felt the pressure. He failed to break his opponent's guard and now he was paying the price.

An uppercut slammed into Izuku's left elbow and his bones shuddered from the force. He peeked passed his guard just in time to sidestep the following left jab. His opponent finished their combo with a wild right hook, forcing Izuku to bring his guard back up.

The hit sends him reeling back and he makes contact with the elastic edge of the ring. The metal joints of his prosthetic arm creak and the steam valves crackle from the strain.

He couldn't afford to take another hit like that.

Izuku grimaced. He only had one more punch before his steam valves burst. Even so, he was resolved to win. A plan scrambled together and he almost scoffed. Mei wasn't going to be happy with him after this. Izuku let out a quick breath and his stance loosened, right arm hissing out steam. He was ready.

His opponent charges.

Izuku stands calm. He waits.

A fist rockets toward him.

NOW!

Just before the blow struck, he stepped into the punch, ducking beneath the attack and moving into his opponent's blind spot. Mid-step, his prosthetic arm swelled as the steam valves groaned. He focused on every water molecule within him, willing them to expand.

Before his opponent could turn to face him, Izuku pulled a wild cry from the depths of his heart.

"DETROIT…"

Echoing throughout the entire stadium, his right arm snapped into a punch.

"SMASH!"

Izuku's forearm valves explode in a burst of steam as his fist makes contact with temple.

The ring floods with rolling mist as his opponent collapses to the ground. The crowd surges forward as the stadium fills with cheers.

"One… two… three…"

Izuku's right arm, a mess of steaming valves and metal joints, hangs limply from his torso. His eyes mist over as intense pain shoots through every nerve ending connected to the broken prosthetic. Even so, the boy stands tall and smiles as the countdown concludes.

"...Eight… nine… ten!"

The bell rings and his victory is assured. The referee stands next to him and raises his good arm high into the air. All eyes are on him, including a pair of glowing blue ones shrouded in darkness.

"Winner: Izuku Midoriya!"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Musutafu Day Dreams**

The sun shone brightly over Musutafu city. Its cobblestone streets were filled with the hum of motor cars and the rabble of its denizens.

On the edge of the city where stone streets faded into rolling hills, the door to a small house suddenly opened. In its doorway was a child with green hair and bright eyes. On his feet were a peculiar pair of red shoes.

Izuku turned back.

"Bye mom! I'm going to play in the city today!"

He giggled to himself quietly before leaping off the porch and scurrying onto the main road leading into the heart of Musutafu.

Quick footsteps bounced within the house as Inko ran to the door.

"Izuku wai-"

All she saw from the porch was a trail of dust and the small figure of her son running into the distance. Inko entertained the thought of chasing after him but soon rolled her eyes and smiled.

She walked back inside and closed the door softly.

There was no stopping that boy, her son had a heart for adventure. However, Inko's smile wavered. She still worried, in the past few years tensions had been building more and more between him and Katsuki. Whenever Izuku would come back from playing in the city he'd be covered from head to toe in bruises. Mitsuki had said the same for Katsuki as well. Inko sat at the kitchen table and let out a sigh. For both of their sakes, she hoped he wouldn't be playing with Katsuki today.

Perhaps she should ask Hisashi when he got back from the front lines to give their son more self defense lessons.

* * *

"Come on Deku, is that all you got?"

_NOW!_

Bakugo Katsuki's manic grin was knocked off his face as Izuku landed a heavy right straight on his childhood friend. Katsuki scowled as he wobbled on his feet.

"Not at all, Kacchan."

Within the enormous bay side abandoned factory, Izuku and Katsuki circled each other. Front and center on the empty work floor, they stood encircled within a white chalk line. Surrounding them was a small crowd of neighborhood kids.

"Lucky shot..." the blond growled.

_He's right, it was a lucky shot. I have to be more creative._

Katsuki's right arm fell back and he leaned forward. Izuku stiffened.

_Kacchan has never used that move before, I have to be careful._

"...but it won't happen again!"

An explosion rumbled through the air as his childhood friend rushed forth building momentum with smaller explosions causing him to rotate and leave the ground.

"HOWITZER! IMPACT!

_He's moving too fast, I have to block!_

Katsuki's spinning aerial hook struck Izuku's hasty guard full force. Izuku hissed as the impact sent him careening back off of his feet. The world shook as his back made contact with the concrete floor and his breath escaped in short pants as he struggled with the throbbing pain in his arms. From outside the white circle, he stared blankly at the factory ceiling, a familiar sight.

_I lost, again._

Izuku's loss was expected… he was quirkless after all. The gathered audience of children screamed with excitement. Izuku sat up and rubbed his abused forearms. The children swarmed Kacchan.

"Holy shit Katsuki, that was so cool!"

"You kicked that quirkless loser's ass!"

"If you were in the Hero Resistance we'd win the war for sure!"

He watched Katsuki. Through all the praise and compliments, the blonde simply crossed his arms, struck a pose and smirked. Soon Kacchan's eyes met his own.

The blond's smirk fell.

"Of course we'd win the war, I'll become the strongest hero ever! I'll even surpass All Might, and kill all those shitty quirkless bastards."

While the other children were in awe at Katsuki's bold declaration Izuku stared back, unflinching. This only seemed to piss the blonde off.

"So… which one of you shitheads is next?"

The crowd went silent and collectively took a few steps back. The children looked back and forth at each other mumbling nervously.

_They're afraid of him..._

Izuku noticed the slight curve in Kacchan's lips as his challenge went unanswered.

_...and he loves it._

The explosive blonde stared intently at him, almost explicitly daring him to fight. When he didn't get up immediately, Izuku noticed a shift in Katsuki's demeanor. Those bright crimson eyes shone with delight. Realization struck deep within Izuku.

_He wants me to be afraid too._

Irritation pooled in the back of his skull, sloshing and filling until he couldn't take it anymore. Izuku abruptly stood up, his sudden movement drawing everyone's eyes. He walked calmly until he once again stood in the white circle across from his childhood friend.

"I can go again, Kacchan."

A snarl echoed throughout the factory. Both of the boys slipped into their accustomed stances as the children backed away. A dull throng of murmurs filled the air as he and Katsuki prepared themselves.

"Again? Shouldn't that quirkless loser know his place by now?"

"He's just jealous because we're winning the war."

Izuku knew about the other children's hatred for someone like him. It was easy to pin the blame of an entire group on an individual. His brow furrowed.

_The tyranny of the quirkless is projected onto me._

Izuku's eyes hardened as he fixed Katsuki an intense look. One of the children, in front of the crowd, raised a stick to an empty tin can. Two quick strikes to the metal and the fight was on.

_I'll show them…_

Izuku's breaths were calm and he let his nerves simmer down until all that was left was his young analytical mind.

_Kacchan's going to open with a wide right hook. I've been able to block it recently but now I need to be better than that._

Katsuki's foot stepped firmly onto the concrete as he propelled himself forward with two quick blasts. With a mighty roar, Katsuki's right arm reeled back, confidence and zeel maring his grinning maw.

_I can do this. I'll prove that I'm on their side._

Izuku slipped under the telegraphed right hook. His right foot stamped into the ground, the kinetic energy spreading to the furthest reaches of his closing fist.

_I'll be a hero…_

Katsuki's eyes widened. His infallible opening punch had missed. Izuku pulled his arm back until he felt his muscles stretch.

_Just like All Might!_

"DETROIT…"

Suddenly, the rusted steel doors of the factory blasted open. Small emerald flames licked at the edges of the besieged doorway.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"SMASH!"

A gust of wind swept across the factory floor. Mid-punch, Izuku's fist was stopped as a tall, harsh looking man with dark hair had effortlessly pushed Katsuki away and caught his counter. Bright green eyes burned into Izuku's heart as his fist was shoved aside. He felt everything in his body seize up.

"Dad… DAD!?"

_What about the war?_

Standing between the two combatants was Hisashi Midoriya adorned in military garb with the customary heroes badge pressed into his uniform. Hisashi's vibrant green irises scanned the factory, assessing every detail. They paused on Katsuki before roving onward.

"Dad, I'm so happy you're back! But wait, why are you back? Is the war over? Did we win?"

Izuku rushed forth to give his father a hug only to stop and flinch as Hisashi's scalding eyes fixed him a harsh stare.

"We're leaving, Izuku."

_Right… the first thing he comes back to..._

Izuku's eyes fell to look at his own clenched fist and the callouses that had formed across his knuckles.

 _...is me fighting._ _His tone was so cold… he must really be dissapointed._

Despite his best efforts to keep himself calm, Izuku felt a mist come over his eyes.

"Yes sir."

Hisashi spun on his heel and strode out of the factory, Izuku trudging beside him. Just as the father and son had turned the corner out of the factory door way, Katsuki shook his head and returned to his senses, a scowl quickly forming along his lips.

The blond surged forward, running out into the vibrant afternoon sun.

Above the rabble of the bayside citizens and motor car engines, Katsuki bellowed, "This ain't over Deku! Just because your dad bailed you out doesn't mean you can just walk away. We're settling this tonight!"

Izuku's hand clenched into a fist but kept walking, even as the tears began to fall.

* * *

All was quiet in the rumbling motor car. By now Izuku had dried his eyes and was looking out of the passenger window. It had been nearly three years since he'd seen his father.

_I have to say something, he deserves an explanation._

Izuku turned to regard Hisashi, the larger man's focus on the road and at the wheel. Without looking over, as if understanding his son was ready to talk, Hisashi broke the silence.

"How long have you been fighting with the other kids?"

Immediately Izuku's eyes fell to the motor car's carpeted flooring. Every word was a struggle.

"I… well... a couple months."

Hisashi sighed.

Izuku winced.

After a pause, Hisashi spoke, "Why Izuku? I told you before I left I didn't want you to fight with the other kids, especially Katsuki. You could get seriously hurt."

_He sounds so sad now._

The motor car came to a halt behind another. Hisashi turned, taking his eyes off the road and placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Fighting… war, it's not a game. Us heroes fight so you kids don't have to."

_I'm a bad son._

The cars began moving again and Hishashi pulled away. The car fell back into the bed of silence as Izuku struggled to put his thoughts together. He fiddled with his fingers, nervousness creeping through his digits.

"I know Dad. It's just…"

_It's not about fighting. It's not about the war. It's not about fun… not entirely. It's just..._

"...I have to prove myself."

His father's neutral expression shifted into a slight frown.

"They make fun of you, don't they," Hisashi stated.

Izuku's restless hands froze and slowly curled into fists. The events of today's bout fluttered through his mind as months of violent memories began to rise. He thought of those bright crimson eyes and he grit his teeth.

"Yeah, they do."

After a moment of thinking, his father nodded. Izuku couldn't tell if that was for him or Hisashi himself. A sad smile formed across the older man's lips, an understanding settling in.

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence. Nothing more had to be said.

* * *

Hisashi pulled into the driveway of the small house among the hills. Creeping past the windows and parking out of view, he turned to his son.

"Now Izuku, you remember the plan, right?"

The boy nodded energetically, his hand reaching for the car door handle.

"Of course, she's gonna love it!"

Izuku leapt out of the car, a spring in his step as he made his way to the front door. Hisashi took this time to look in the motor car's mirror, giving himself one last check. He chuckled to himself as he caught his own eyes in the reflection.

"Come on Hisashi, you've been married to Inko for nearly two decades. You've got this."

He stepped out of the motor car and trailed to the storage compartment. Opening it, a fresh bouquet from the upper city market lay carefully wrapped in gilded papers tied off with ribbons.

A timid smile touched his lips.

He could use some peace, there wasn't much time left for it anyway.

* * *

Inko, walking back from the window, could have sworn she'd heard the engine of a motor car. Funny enough, she didn't see one outside. Sitting back down in her favorite lounge chair, she picked up the half made sweater she was knitting together and started the next line.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Sooner than she could react, her son raced into the room, a bright smile on his face as he took a seat farthest from the front door.

"Oh! Izuku, welcome home. Did you have fun in the city today?"

"Plenty, now Mom you have to come here! I want to show you something."

Inko's smile widened. It had been quite a while since she'd seen Izuku this excited. Something really good must have happened today. Maybe he and Katsuki made up. She set down her half-made sweater and strode over to her jubilant son.

Inko kneeled down beside Izuku, as he rocked back and forth in the chair.

"So what is it that you want to show me?"

Izuku's eyes darted away from her and a flicker of concern passed through Inko's mind. His bright green eyes were looking passed her.

"Izuku…" she said softly, "what…"

The front door opened gently.

Panicked, Inko spun around and her arm shot back against Izuku's chest protectively. Nobody was going to hurt her baby.

Tall, dark, and handsome confined in military garb. Hisashi Midoriya stood nervously as he leaned against the front door frame, a bouquet of flowers tucked underneath his arm.

"Hey... Inko," he said warmly.

_Inko… will you marry me?_

She stood up slowly.

_Of course I will, silly!_

Footsteps soft as she tread closer, he reached out to her.

_Inko… I have to go, I can help them. They need me, I can be their hero._

Her fingers curled around his. The image of him blurred as heavy tears began to fall.

_What about Izuku? Huh? He needs you too!_

Inko's grasp tightened as Hisashi set the flowers down on a side table. His arms tentatively wrapped around her and pulled her close.

_I'm sorry Inko._

It was hard to tell when the first sob hit, but afterwards she didn't bother keeping herself composed. Inko held onto the front of his uniform as she pressed her face into his chest. Hisashi's embrace tightened and her shaking only worsened.

_Please… don't go._

A few minutes passed before calm had settled back into her. All was silent except for remnant sniffles. In a quiet and vulnerable voice, she confessed.

"I was so worried."

Hisashi ran fingers through her hair, the flow of it soothing both of them. He whispered back.

"So was I."

_I love you._

* * *

Hisashi sat beside her. The flowers he'd brought were on display atop their dinner table. The sweet scent set her at ease along with Hisashi's callus hands held within her own.

Izuku sat across from them and talked animatedly with his father.

Inko released a breath she had been holding for a long time.

Too long.

All was well again.

* * *

The Midoriya household was quiet. The sun had begun to set. Izuku had gone outside to play in the front yard while daylight lasted. Inko and Hisashi remained inside. Inko had just returned from the kitchen setting down two fresh mugs of coffee. Before she could return to her seat, Hisashi smirked and placed a hasty kiss along her neckline as she leaned over.

"Hisashi!"

Startled, flustered, and excited she playfully smacked Hisashi's arm before settling back down beside her husband.

"Couldn't help it," he said innocently.

Inko rolled her eyes but she smiled all the same. Hisashi never changed. His hand reached out and held her own. They sat close, each sipping at their steaming beverages. Inko closed her eyes, letting this moment sink into her memories.

He was home, he was finally home.

"Inko, I do have something to tell you."

But there was always something. Her eyes opened softly and she regarded her husband. Hisashi's carefree smile had fallen into a tense nervous one.

"There is a reason why I'm back… you see… um… well…"

For the brave, selfless, and charismatic man that Hisashi was, when it came to Inko, he always reverted back to that timid school boy following her around. He needed reassurance from time to time.

Inko squeezed his hand with her own. His eyes made contact with hers and his thoughts seemed to clear and gather together.

"The war isn't over. In fact, it's getting worse. Last week we lost Kamino Ward… we lost so many good men and women."

His fist curled and he paused to compose himself. Memories passed through him and for an instant she felt his pain. Then, in a hollow tone she'd rarely heard from him, Hisashi spoke.

"They're coming here, Inko. Musutafu, it's next. Intel expects their assault to come within the next week. Evacuation starts tomorrow."

All she could do was stare. Her eyes trailed across the walls of their home. Pictures that lined the walls, the awful interior paint Hisashi had picked out, the dishes they'd received as wedding gifts, Izuku's home, all of it. The shimmering image of broken glass, distant fires, and rubble struck her.

With misty eyes, she sighed. Inhale. Exhale.

Inko's lips curled slowly as she opened up and faced Hisashi through the tears.

"We'll be okay. As long as we're all together. You'll keep us safe."

Hisashi embraced his wife, holding her waist and cradling the back of her head. All he could do was nod and hold her close.

One last time.

* * *

_Dad got in the way but that had to have been my best smash yet._

Izuku stood beneath the branches of a large tree a small hill away from his home. He stared intensely at the bark in front of him.

_Alright, just like last time, left leg in._

Izuku stomped with his left, ducking under and invisible right hook.

_Pivot at the waist._

His right fist cocked back as he turned.

"SMASH!"

Izuku's fist collided full force with the base of the tree. The wood resonated, the impact sending stray leaves raining down as the green haired boy recoiled. He clutched his hand, the shock rumbling through his bones and the bark biting into his knuckles.

He sucked in air through clenched teeth as he controlled his breathing. Even so, he smiled to himself as he observed his irritated knuckles.

_I'll beat him next time, I can do it. Kacchan won't know what hit him._

"Yo quirkless!"

Izuku spun around, following the voice and settling into a readied stance. Cresting the hill, one of Katsuki's lackeys smiled at him condescendingly. Izuku's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched even tighter as the lackey came to a stop across from him.

"Can I help you?"

Despite such an innocent question, a sense of mild hostility radiated from Izuku.

_Looks like it's only him. I could take him if he tries anything. It won't be like before. I've learned to defend myself._

"Oh calm down quirkless, I'm not here to start shit. Plus, even if I was, I'd wipe the floor with you. Keep dreaming."

The last two words came out in a snarl but the lackey maintained a calm composure.

"Look I'm not here for you, in fact I'd rather be doing anything else than being within ten meters of you," the lackey peacocked to the tree and leaned his back against it, crossing his arms, " Bakugo sent me, you and him have unfinished business."

_What?_

Izuku was shocked for an instant, but soon the jolt traveled throughout his body and he felt the current of competition. Katsuki's words echoed in his mind.

' _This ain't over Deku! Just because your dad bailed you out doesn't mean you can just walk away. We're settling this tonight!'_

"Come to the factory at midnight. He'll be waiting."

With that, Katsuki's lackey kicked off the trunk and began to traverse back down the hill. Before out of earshot, the lackey spun around, apparently having thought of one last taunt.

"You better show up! We have a wager running to see how long you last before Bakugo puts you down AGAIN! Later quirkless!"

_Shut up… I had him today. I was so close. Kacchan knows it too._

Izuku watched the lackey shrink into the distance back to Musutafu. His hands shook, knuckles white. He thought back to how this all started. They always made fun of him, always cornered him after school. A particularly painful memory brushed by and he physically winced. His hand mindlessly cradled his left shoulder protectively.

_I have to fight and prove myself. It's either fight in the warehouse, or go back to being jumped by Kacchan and his lackeys after school._

Izuku's breaths calmed.

_At least in the warehouse it's my choice._

Tonight would be the night.

_They hate me for what I am._

Izuku gave one last determined glare toward Musutafu before turning his back to the distant sunset city.

_That's fine. I'll just have to show them WHO I am._

For a split second, his mind drifted to the reigning symbol of hope for their side of the war. Izuku smiled to himself.

_I'll show them that I AM HERE._

* * *

Far to the west of Musutafu, past the rolling hills and further forest, a tall dark figure stood along the edge of a cliffside plateau.

"Tomura…"

The dark figure addressed a small pale boy standing beside him. Having been called, the boy looked up expectantly.

"Are the general's men in order?"

The boy glanced back, the reflection in his scarlett irises revealed hundreds of armed soldiers preparing for war.

"Yes master."

All for One cracked a smile. The boy mirrored him. The fake intel had worked, they were vulnerable.

"Good. We attack at midnight."

Musutafu will fall.


	2. Musutafu Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Levius

**Chapter 2: Musutafu Massacre**

Izuku sat quietly huddled beside his window, his digits slowly unhinging the screen under the moonlight. After dinner, which had been an oddly somber affair, he claimed to be tired and went to his room.

_Mom checked on me over an hour ago, the coast should be clear._

The screen came loose and Izuku carefully pulled the metal mesh frame inside. He did a quick once over, making sure he was ready. Dressed in a dark green coat and black slacks, he double knotted his red shoes, and peaked out of his window. He'd never snuck out before, but part of him wanted it to go off without a hitch.

_Mom and Dad's light is off and their curtains are closed._

He smiled to himself.

_Perfect._

Izuku carefully climbed out of his room and onto the first floor's roofing. Once fully outside, he closed the window and carefully climbed to the house's lowest point. He took a deep breath and readied himself for the six foot drop.

His heart pounded, fear of being caught rushing through his veins. Still, he found himself elated.

_Just you wait, Kacchan… if you want a fight…_

Izuku's breath hitched as he jumped.

_...you'll get one._

* * *

On the edge of the rolling hills outside of Musutafu city, All for One and a man in uniform stood beside each other. Behind them, platoons of orderly soldiers awaited their commands.

"Place the mortars along this hill, we'll bombard them first and then storm the city during the chaos," All for One stated to the man beside him.

The man glowered.

"Need I remind you that I don't take orders from freaks. You're just as bad as those bastards in the city."

All for One chuckled.

"Something funny, freak? Did your little monster disintegrate another rabbit or something?"

"No, General. While we must work together, and you may loath to do so, I admire your hatred."

The General looked disturbed, but gestured towards the soldiers for the mortar platoons to set up on the designated hill.

"Whatever. We commence bombardment in five minutes. We'll start with the bay and cut off their escape routes. You will take care of the remaining heroes and All Might, leave the city to us."

All for One chuckled once more as if he were humoring an adamant child.

"Of course General, it will be my pleasure."

* * *

The trek into the city was quiet, however, as he approached, the commotion of Musutafu's nightlife greeted him. Izuku navigated the crowds, making his way to the bayside factory until he stood resolute outside its soot covered doors. His breath clung to the back of his lungs.

_Just breathe Izuku… you've got this._

With one last calming exhale, he reached out and opened the door, slipping inside. Bathed in moonlight a swarm of kids huddled around the ring. As soon as they noticed him they stepped back revealing a smirking Bakugo Katsuki at its center.

"You're late shithead. I thought you chickened out or something."

A chorus of chuckles flit through the crowd. In response, Izuku marched forward, his footsteps echoing throughout the factory until he stood within the circle. His emerald eyes stood firm against those glaring rubies.

"I'm not afraid of you."

_Never again._

Izuku readied himself, arms out and left foot forward.

Almost instantly Katsuki's demeanor shattered. The fragments of his smug ego gave way to a quiet rage that burned through the blonde's self restraint.

"You're not afraid, huh, Deku?"

Kacchan's arms flew back, and he snarled.

"Well you fucking should be!"

Two blasts illuminated the factory and shook its walls. The spectating children collectively stepped back as Katsuki suddenly exploded forward. In an instant, those hateful ruby eyes were before him, his right arm cocked back.

"You're nothing compared to me!"

_Just like before, focus._

Izuku leaned to his left, preparing for the incoming right hook. Katsuki swung and Izuku dipped under the arm. But just before Katsuki could complete the motion of his opening right hook, Izuku noticed a grin spreading across the blonde's lips.

_Crap!_

Katsuki jumped and sent a quick blast to the floor with his left hand at the same time. The blonde left his line of sight, flying above him.

Izuku turned to face his airborne foe but was swiftly propelled forward.

"DIEEE!"

An explosion to his upper back sent him sprawling onto the concrete, his jacket singed and smoking. Katsuki landed behind Izuku's prone form, embered hand still outstretched.

_Damn that really hurt. Everything feels out of place._

Izuku struggled to his feet, the pain seeping deep into his nerves.

_That was so stupid. I fell for it! Of course Kacchan would adapt._

He turned to regard Katsuki. His opponent had stepped into another stance, smirking and ready for more. Izuku grit his teeth.

_I have to be better than this._

He readied himself once more. Whatever Katsuki would throw at him, he was determined to win this time.

_Katsuki got the first hit, he'll likely-_

Izuku didn't have time to think as the blonde rushed him. Panicked, he raised a hasty upper guard. Katsuki threw a single punch into his guard before switching things up. Izuku let out a strangled cough as a full force knee strike made contact with his unprotected stomach.

He doubled over, falling to his knees as he struggled to breathe, one arm clutching his wounded torso. Spit fell free from his mouth as Katsuki stood over him, looking down.

"I thought you weren't afraid of me, Deku," Katsuki taunted.

Izuku's eyes screwed shut as he willed the pain away. In a quiet yet heavy voice, he responded.

"I'm not, Kacchan."

Katsuki's brow furrowed, scowling once more as he growled in annoyance.

"Just give up!" he bellowed, placing a heel on Izuku's side and kicking him over.

He coughed violently as he was forced onto the ground. Even so, he picked himself back up, one limb at a time. Katsuki's burning glare contested Izuku's crackling determination.

Once more he readied himself, albeit slower.

_My vision is getting blurry. I don't think I can take another hit like that. No more thinking, I have to just act. Kacchan always takes the initiative._

One last calming breath.

_Here we go._

His legs moved without thinking as Bakugo Katsuki's eyes widened in surprise. Izuku closed the distance between them and unleashed a violent right hook of his own.

In a split second before the punch landed, they made eye contact.

_I will win._

Unaccustomed to being on the defensive, Katsuki was forced to bring up a shody guard. The sudden blow knocked his guard to the side and unbalanced him. This left his side vulnerable and open to Izuku's next attack.

Without hesitation, Izuku, following the momentum of his last punch, kneeled down, connected his fists, and rammed his elbow into Katsuki's side.

The blonde grunted in pain, however his rubied eyes remained unwavering. It was going to take more than that to bring Bakugo Katsuki down.

In retaliation, Katsuki dropped his guard and struck Izuku across the cheek with a jab.

_I'm not giving up._

But as soon as he'd taken the hit, Izuku countered by throwing his own punch which clipped Katsuki's cheekbone.

Both combatants disengaged, their short burst of close quarters violence leaving them out of breath and wincing.

"You look tired Deku, gonna give up?" Katsuki snarled.

Izuku's eyes steeled over.

"No, I'll-"

It was at this very moment a thunderous blast erupted from the street outside. The ground rumbled beneath their feet, causing both Izuku and Katsuki to stumble as the factory windows shattered. Burning orange light consumed the factory. The sudden commotion spread panic and the children scattered, leaving him and Katsuki behind.

_I know that noise… And from Kacchan's expression, so does he..._

Izuku looked out from the empty window frames and gasped. The building that had once stood across from the factory had caved in on itself. Rolling dust filled the street as smoke and ash drifted through the air.

A stray ember wandered from the building, landing on his cheek. Izuku's emerald orbs widened, realization settling in.

_...that building exploded._

* * *

Hisashi jolted awake.

Three years of war had sharpened his perception; especially to the sound of mortar fire. He heard it again, another rumble of mechanical thunder. Hisashi rushed to the window and pulled back the curtains. He whispered desperately.

"No…"

In the distance, the orange lights flickered within Musutafu as pillars of smoke disappeared into the night sky. Inko stirred behind him.

"Hisashi?" she sees his rigid posture, "Hisashi, what's wrong?"

He broke away from the window, swiftly moving to open a suitcase he'd placed under their bed. Inside, his hero uniform was on display, neatly pressed and folded. Hisashi spoke as he began equipping himself for battle.

"I'm so sorry, Inko. Get Izuku and lock yourselves in the basement; you know the plan."

Inko, still waking up, looked confused.

"Hisashi, what are yo-"

Then she saw it: Musutafu in flames. It took a while to look away, and when she had, tears had pooled in the corners of her eyes. Hisashi sat down beside her on the bed, now dressed in full combat gear. Before he could speak, his wife rushed forth and kissed him fiercely.

After a few seconds of passion, he gently pushed her away.

"I have to go, Inko. They need me."

She smiled at him sadly.

"I know."

Hisashi pressed his forehead against Inko's as he cradled her cheek. He could feel her tremble as she held tightly onto the front of his uniform.

"I love you, Inko," he whispered.

She lets out a quiet sob, nods, and smiles.

"I love you too, Hisashi."

For an instant longer, he relished in her touch, her smell, and her love. But no more. Hisashi stood and so did Inko. She wrapped a night robe around herself and left their room.

Hisashi let out a heavy sigh. It would seem intel had been wrong.

"HISASHI!"

His blood ran cold as he burst out of the bedroom and into Izuku's room. Embers danced in his throat, anxiety rushing through him.

"Inko! What is it?"

His wife stood rigid staring at Izuku's empty bed.

"He… he's gone… Hisashi…our baby..."

Inko sank to the floor. Immediately he was at her side, an arm around her shoulder. Panic surged throughout every fiber of his being before the enraged words of Bakugo Katsuki exploded to the forefront of his mind.

' _This ain't over Deku! Just because your dad bailed you out doesn't mean you can just walk away. We're settling this tonight!'_

"Inko, it's okay, I know where he is."

It took a second for his words to sink in, but eventually she calmed down and he gently helped her back up.

"Barricade yourself in the basement. Inko, I promise I will get him back."

He kisses her forehead and whispers the oath once more.

"I promise I will."

She nodded through the tears as he departed to the window. Just as he mounted the frame and turned away, two arms wrapped around his torso, embracing him. Her lips brushed against his ear, as she spoke unsteadily.

"Come back to me…please..."

She squeezed him one last time before pulling away.

"...both of you."

The mist of tears shrouding his vision, Hisashi nodded and leapt from the roof, ready to find his son within the horrors of war.

* * *

_I have to get home._

"Kacchan, we have to go!"

Izuku stepped out into the burning bright street as a fire had consumed the remains of the sunken building. Katsuki soon followed, surprisingly calm.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do Deku," he grumbled without much bark.

Before he could retort, a faint whistling cut through the night.

_What the-_

Izuku's breath hitched as he connected the dots.

_MORTAR!_

"Kacchan get d-"

The street shook once more as another building collapsed into rubble and smoke. His ears rung from the blast and dust once again filled the streets. Izuku coughed and waved the particles from his face.

"Kacchan, come on! We..."

_Kacchan?_

The words died in his throat as the dust settled and the unconscious body of Bakugo Katsuki was revealed. A trail of fresh blood stemmed from a deep jagged wound across the blonde's temple. Not far away was a stray brick, lined with crimson, having flown from the debris.

Izuku's breath quickened and the world spun.

_What was happening? Why were we being attacked? Have the quirkless forces arrived?_

The sharp whistling of the night returned, and without thinking, Izuku dove over Katsuki's body, sheltering it from harm. He winced as the falling mortar struck a nearby building. Izuku examined his former childhood friend as his brow furrowed.

_No. I don't have time to panic, I have to get Kacchan out of here._

He placed an arm around Katsuki's torso and heaved the larger boy's limp arm over his shoulder. Izuku's legs shuddered with strain from the first step and his breath came out in shallow pants. Even so, he took one step forward, and then another, and another.

"Come on Kacchan, we can't die here. We still have to finish our fight," he wheezed.

Mortar shells rained from the darkness and brought ruin to the town. Izuku managed to carry Katsuki two blocks into the city before the gunfire and screaming started. The quirkless infantry force had breached Musutafu's walls. By now panic had spread to every corner of the city and citizens were being gunned down at random.

_Come on, just one more block. We're so close._

Izuku quickened his pace even as his legs protested. The Bakugo residence wasn't far now. He turned at a street corner and his eyes widened.

Facing him, five meters away, was a squad of four gas masked soldiers clad in black. They traded looks before all four raised their rifles.

Izuku dropped Katsuki and stood in front of his prone body, screwing his eyes shut.

_Please… anyone…_ _save us._

Expecting immediate gunfire, Izuku opened his eyes just in time to witness a balefire of emerald flames engulf the four soldiers as his father unleashed hell from the rooftops. They screamed inside their masks as each of the soldiers fell to the ground, writhing in agony before summarily disappearing into ash.

"IZUKU!"

Before he could process what had happened, the building beside him exploded and he was thrown to the street.

* * *

Hisashi's heart stopped as a debris cloud consumed Izuku's small frame. He leapt from the rooftop, and sprinted to where he'd last seen his son.

"Izuku! Izuku can you hear me?"

The dust cleared, and in place of his son was a pile of rubble. The building had collapsed outward, brick and stone scattered across the street. He called out to his son once more, grappling at the ruins.

"Izuku! Izuku! I'm here, I…"

"Kacchan! I'll get you out!"

Further down the road, the dust clearing, his son stood above the fallen form of Bakugo Katsuki. Hisashi's eyes prickled with tears as relief flooded his system.

-oxoxo-

The ringing deafened him. He couldn't even hear his own voice. A faint stinging had formed across his cheek, and his side felt heavy, muscles dull.

However, none of that mattered. Izuku could only focus on Katsuki's buried body beneath the remains of the collapsed building. His fingers found purchase again and again as he wrenched brick after brick from atop Katsuki's body.

"Hang in there Kacchan!" his arms slow as he grows weaker, "Please… hang in there..."

_I can't move, why can't I move? He needs my help, I have to save him!_

Izuku's breath elevated and he broke into quiet sobs as the static ringing died down. Mortar shots and gunfire sounded the drums of war as the steady rage of fire and ruin broke across Musutafu.

_I… I have to._

* * *

"Izuku."

His son's head slowly turned to face the voice of his father. Hisashi approached slowly, kneeling down beside his son. He reached out, placing two fingers along Katsuki's pulse.

Hisashi's brow furrowed as his eyes closed. A deep sigh left his lungs, breath heavy with the weight of the dead.

"Izuku, we… we have to go."

"No."

"I'm sorry, Izuku… we-"

Izuku's hands curled into fists as he leaned over Katsuki's body.

"I won't leave him!"

Suddenly a gunshot rang throughout the street as a bullet whizzed by Hisashi's head. He spun around as the soldier loaded another round into the chamber. Before the man could pull the trigger, Hisashi's mouth widened until his face mirrored that of a dragon's maw.

Emerald flames rushed forth in torrents, covering the block of distance and consuming anything in its path. Falling to his knees, the burning soldier pulled off his gas mask, strings of melted flesh hanging between them. Hisashi locked eyes with the soldier and understood.

He drew his pistol and fired a single shot. Izuku didn't even flinch as the soldier crumpled to the street, dead.

Hisashi grimaced. There was bound to be more on the way. He looked into the distant eyes of his kneeling son. They had to leave. NOW.

"Izu-"

"Well… well… well…"

A heavy voice filled with malicious mirth penatrated through the chaos of war. The air became dense and a sense of dread filled the streets. Hisashi's green eyes widened as a tall man in a dark suit walked calmly toward them.

"What do we have here… if it isn't one of the great heroes of the resistance, FireFang."

Hisashi placed a protective hand across Izuku's body as a vicious smile spread across All for One's twisted maw.

* * *

_Kacchan… I'm sorry. I…_

Suddenly an overwhelming sense of fear filled every ounce of emotion he possessed. His father placed a hand over his chest and Izuku turned to regard the source of dread.

A lone figure approached as sudden dark swirls of energy began radiating off his body. It smiled and he shuddered.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Hisashi's mouth opened and he spit out a wave of fire in front of them, covering the entire street in dancing green flames. Izuku's father turned around and kneeled to face him.

"Izuku, this is very important…"

_Dad?_

Hisashi sighed and chuckled softly. His father brushed aside some of his unruly curly hair. He smiled calmy, making eye contact with his son, green matching green.

"I love you, Izuku. Don't ever forget that."

_No… please… no…_

Hisashi pulled away, ready to face evil itself. With a sidelong glance, his father let one last tear fall before speaking softly.

"Now run."

"No! Dad, I can't leave you!"

Hisashi's eyes turned cold as the man parted the sea of flames, smothering them with darkness, and stepped through onto their side. Izuku held his ground as the fear within him grew. He prepared himself to fight, but before he could, his father shoved him back.

He fell to the ground, looking on as the man shrouded in darkness stood only a few meters away.

"I said run Izuku!"

_But…_

"Go to your mother! Get to the basement!"

_Dad…_

"RUN!"

Izuku took one last look at Katsuki's lifeless form buried in rubble, at his home city in ruins, and finally at the silhouette of his father standing tall against evil.

_I love you Dad._

* * *

He smiled sadly as his son ran into the city. Soon his expression changed, a farewell warmth into anxious stone.

Hisashi Midoriya was out of time.

He expanded the muscles in his jaws as he faced down his greatest foe. He hoped All Might would show up soon. Another tear trailed down his cheek.

_I really want to see my family again._

It was with this last thought that heat surged from the bottom of his lungs and exploded through his trachea, manifesting into bright white flames, hotter than he'd ever handled before.

_Izuku…_

All for One smiled as he raised a hand and blocked the assault with a single hand.

_Inko..._

Hisashi, undeterred, strafed left and released a continuous stream of white fire that blazed through the air and covered All for One. A quick burst of dark energy and the fire around him was instantly put out. All for One chuckled softly.

"A valiant effort, FireFang. But I think it's time to stop playing around."

_I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise._

* * *

"General, there's a lone house on the other side of the city, shall I deploy a squad to check it out?"

Standing on the hill, binoculars observing the massacre, the general nodded to the commander. This battle would be the last one, the one that won them the war...

...and that meant no survivors.

* * *

Izuku couldn't breathe but his lungs screamed to tell him otherwise.

He'd ran through the city, not once looking back. He took every back alley shortcut and cut off to avoid the soldiers still roaming the city. His legs burned as he sprinted through the hills outside the city.

Izuku didn't slow down until he'd reached the front of his home. Circling around to the back of the house, he brushed aside two large ferns to reveal a double doored hatch. He knocked fervently.

"Mom! Mom it's me!"

The hatch produced a metallic click as the lock inside was undone. Inko Midoriya's eyes shone bright with tears as she opened the two doors.

"Oh Izuku!"

She rushed forth, pulling him into a hug as both of them began to cry hysterically. After a moment to themselves, she pulled away.

"I was so worried; I'm so glad you're safe. Where's your father?"

Izuku shrunk in on himself.

"Dad… he-"

He paused as he heard a faint click behind him. Suddenly a small metal object rolled past his right leg and landed between them.

One second.

Two seconds.

_Grena-_

Before Izuku could finish the thought, Inko kicked the grenade into a small ditch behind their house and pushed him to the ground, shielding his body with her own.

"Mo-"

His exclamation faded into the night as the grenade exploded. In a flash of light, shrapnel peppered the back of the house and in an instant his right arm jolted with pain. His head spun and his ears were filled with ringing once more.

Izuku's vision was dark and fuzzy but he looked up to his mother as she smiled at him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Izuku."

A dribble of blood trailed down from her mouth and she winced. Still, she smiled. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

_We're still in danger. The grenade had to come…_

The image of his smiling mother began to fade.

_...had to come… from…_

Izuku's mind fell to nothingness as four soldiers closed in on their position. Inko spoke gently to her unconscious son.

"Rest... everything will be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
